Shadow Song
Shadow Song is the 12th song on the album The Coroner's Gambit. Lyrics If you get there before me, will you save me a seat? If you get there before me, would you save me a seat? But if I never get there at all Would you leave the seat empty? If you get there before me, will you light us a fire? If you get there before me, will you light us a fire? And if I never show Will you watch the embers glow? You can keep the fire burning This is a song for you In case I never make it through to where you are This is a song for you In case I never make it through to where you are Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This song is for a friend of mine with whom I had a short and turbulent friendship, who is presently down the road at a place called Hollywood Forever Cemetery." -- 2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA Things Referenced in this Song *John Darnielle has said several times that the person addressed in this song is Rozz Williams, a musician and friend of Darnielle's who committed suicide in 1998. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2000-02-06 - The Press - Claremont, CA *2000-10-15 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2000-10-16 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2001-08-03 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2002-03-07 - Independent Media Center - Urbana, IL *2002-03-08 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2002-04-13 - Sky Church - Experience Music Project - Seattle, WA *2002-10-04 - Le Club Shock - Rochester, NY *2002-10-08 - McGarrigle's - Sligo, Ireland *2002-10-09 - The Cobblestone - Dublin, Ireland *2002-10-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-11-01 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2002-11-08 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2002-11-13 - The Opolis - Norman, OK *2002-12-07 - Amstel Festival - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2003-01-29 - Mean Fiddler - London, England *2003-01-30 - Peel Session - London, England *2003-02-01 - Briton's Protection - Manchester, England *2003-02-05 - Hanbury Ballroom - Brighton, England *2003-02-14 - Substanz - Munich, Germany *2003-02-17 - P3 Pop Session - Sweden *2003-02-18 - Uffes Källare - Växjö - Gothenberg, Sweden *2003-04-06 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2003-04-08 - Beta Bar - Tallahassee, FL *2003-07-02 - The Guinguette Pirate - Paris, France *2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *2003-11-11 - Kimmel Center - New York University - New York, NY *2004-02-11 - Mills College Chapel - Oakland, CA *2004-02-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-03-02 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2004-03-03 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-03-05 - T.T. the Bear's - Cambridge, MA *2004-03-29 - Mains D'Oeuvres - Paris, France *2004-03-31 - ICA - London, England *2004-04-20 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2004-05-27 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-08-15 - Live at the Wireless - Triple J Session *2004-10-08 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-10-11 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2004-10-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2005-03-23 - Emo's - Austin, TX *2005-05-07 - Northsix - Brooklyn, NY *2005-06-20 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2005-06-21 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2005-10-27 - Remis Auditorium - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2006-09-16 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2006-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2007-03-10 - Steynberg Gallery - San Luis Obispo, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-06-16 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2007-06-20 - Eff Cancer Benefit - Metro - Chicago, IL *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2008-02-27 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2009-02-24 - Herbst Theatre - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-19 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2009-03-20 - Attucks Theatre - Norfolk, VA *2009-04-02 - Courtyard Café at University of Illinois - Champaign, IL *2009-06-14 - Zoop II - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2009-09-18 - Ithaca College - Ithaca, NY *2009-10-10 - Queen Elizabeth Hall - London, England *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2012-06-10 - Halfway Festival - Białystok, Poland *2012-06-28 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-10-20 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2012-10-27 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2012-12-12 - Masonic Lodge - Hollywood Forever Cemetery - Los Angeles, CA *2012-12-16 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2013-10-14 - Luxor - Cologne, Germany *2014-04-15 - Pearl Street Ballroom - Northampton, MA *2014-04-21 - Scope Productions Presents First United Methodist Church - Iowa City, IA *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *2015-11-12 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2015-11-19 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2016-02-25 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2016-04-09 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2016-10-01 - Madrid Theater - Kansas City, MO *2017-06-22 - New York Times Session - New York, NY *2017-12-14 - Holocene - Portland, OR *2018-08-30 - The Georgia Theatre - Athens, GA *2018-08-31 - The Wilbury - Tallahassee, FL *2018-09-04 - The Lyric Oxford - Oxford, MS *2018-09-12 - Meow Wolf - Santa Fe, NM *2019-07-23 - The Jefferson - Charlottesville, VA Videos of this Song *2003-07-02 - The Guinguette Pirate - Paris, France *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2015-11-19 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2018-08-31 - The Wilbury - Tallahassee, FL Category:The Coroner's Gambit songs Category:Video